Madre Del Tiempo & Tierra
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Se ha dicho muchas veces que los niños son la clave de un futuro mejor, ironicamente ellos son la clave de la salvacion del actual mundo. Lo que en un inicio es un nuevo viaje para Ash Ketchum se transformara en una odisea para salvar al mismo de un ser sin raciocinio o respeto por la vida, ayudado por un ser especial llegado del futuro.


**He aqui una nueva historia chicos, pero esta vez es diferente, y por supuesto hay cosas que aclarar.**

**En esta historia hay elementos que cambian y estoy segura de que los notaran desde este prologo, y por supuesto que estos tendran un porque, pero eso se ira notando con el paso del tiempo y de episodios claro esta . Sin mas que decir he aqui el prologo, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Madre Del Tiempo & Tierra**

**Prologo**

Se había imaginado esta escena por mucho tiempo, se puede decir que era uno de sus recurrentes sueños durante los siete años que llevaba como entrenador de aquellas maravillosas criaturas con las cuales el aprendió a convivir y luchas lado a lado, todo en pos de alcanzar aquellas metas que eran su ilusión desde que podía recordarlo.

Compañeros de batalla que había encontrado y entablado amistad por seis diferentes regiones, varios amigos con los cuales compartió miles de aventuras fueran peligrosas o emocionantes, el conocer seis diferentes regiones fueron los resultados que obtuvo al ser un entrenador Pokemon por siete años completos. Y ese dia anhelado se había presente hoy en dia… el dia en el cual el podría estar un paso mas cerca de ser conocido como un idolo, un mito, una leyenda.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba viendo. La sede era la Meseta Añil, sitio donde se organizaban las Conferencias Indigo y Plateada, pertenecientes a las ligas de Kanto y Johto respectivamente. El estadio estaba lleno a la máxima capacidad ya que todos se había reunido para presenciar un combate digno de ser recordado por mucho tiempo. En la pantalla panorámica se podía ver su imagen junto a la de ocho criaturas de las cuales siete ventanas tenían un color gris en señal de ser los Pokemon que habían caído durante aquella batalla de proporciones enormes, Pokemon que eran conocidos con los nombres de Garchomp, Lucario, Gardevoir, Zoroark, Lilligant, Charizard y Aegislash. El ultimo de ellos era perteneciente a la de su Pokemon mas fuerte y quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, un roedor amarillo intenso de atributo eléctrico de nombre Pikachu.

Por el otro lado la imagen de una joven mujer de cabello rubio junto a siete ventanas grisáceas completaba aquel juego. Spiritomb, Lucario, Milotic, Togekiss, Gastrodon, Glaceon y Roserade habían sido sus Pokemon los cuales le dieron una batalla dura e intensa al joven azabache, quedando de pie su Pokemon más poderoso, aquel con quien compartió miles de aventuras y que le habían dado numerosas victorias dándole el titulo de "Campeona Invicta" por mas de diez años, un Pokemon de atributo Dragon/Tierra llamado Garchomp.

La pelea llevaba mas de dos horas, tiempo en el cual la actual campeona de la región Johto le dio problemas al entrenador ya que por breves tiempos tuvo el control del combate al menos hasta que el pudo junto a Pikachu equilibrar la balanza, dejando como únicas criaturas de pie al roedor y al tiburón.

En la tribuna se podía ver a los lideres de gimnasio de la región Johto y a la Elite Four de la misma… aunque era mejor decir "Las lideres de gimnasio" ya que por increíble que pareciera, tanto los gimnasios como la Elite estaba conformado por puras entrenadoras femeninas, lo cual no quería decir que esa región era la mas débil, ya que las mismas podían rivalizar con regiones como Sinnoh o Kalos. En fin, regresando a la actualidad en el palco estaban también varias personas las cuales eran aquellas personas quienes viajaron junto al entrenador por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, pero si pudiéramos señalar a las principales se tratarían de tres mujeres de cabello castaño aunque con la variación de la edad, ya que una de ellas era de unos treinta y dos años mas o menos, mientras que las dos ultimas rondaban los doce-trece años.

Todos los espectadores en la zona de palcos tenían a sus favoritos, por un lado algunos animaban a la actual campeona de la región, mientras que otros apoyaban al azabache, entre ellos sus amigos y esas tres mujeres, cosa que a el le daban las energias para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por aquella joven mujer, a la cual el ya conocía y con quien tenia una amistad muy fuerte.

El combate estaba a punto de terminar, ya que tanto Pikachu como Garchomp se veian en condiciones nada favorables, aun cuando se suponía que el Pokemon Dragon/Tierra tenia la ventaja sobre la criatura eléctrica, lo cual demostraba lo fuerte que era aquel roedor. Al ver que el combate ya no podía continuar por mucho tiempo, ambos pudieron concordar en algo.

-En todos mis años como entrenadora jamás tuve un combate tan emocionante como este. – Expreso la mujer rubia quien vestia un atuendo negro el cual estaba lleno de polvo y con algunas rasgaduras al recibir los resquicios de aquel feroz combate.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, me entrene por mucho tiempo para este momento, pero no me imaginaba que tu fueras mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. – Decía el retador quien al igual que la campeona tenia su ropa llena de polvo, aunque esta tenia mas rasgaduras y roturas.

-Veo que tanto mi Garchomp como tu Pikachu han dado lo mejor de ellos mismos. ¿Estas de acuerdo en echar este combate a la suerte Ash?. – Pregunto con una sonrisa la campeona de Johto, a lo cual recibió una afirmación.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cynthia. – Contesto el retador al saber que todo se decidiría en un simple movimiento, y no importaba los resultados, ya que para el sus Pokemon habían dado lo mejor de si mismos.

-Garchomp/Pikachu… - Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a sus Pokemon quienes escucharon atentamente las ordenes de sus entrenadores… - ¡Carga Dragon/Cola de Hierro!.

Tanto Garchomp como Pikachu prepararon sus ataques, el dragon de tierra se lanzo por los aires mientras que tomaba impulso y con un poder rodeándolo se lanzo contra el roedor eléctrico quien había reunido energía en su cola hasta tornarla de un color plata intenso y dotada con una fuerza y filo capaz de rebanar como mantequilla las rocas.

Se jugaba el todo por el todo, de un sol movimiento dependía saber si se coronaba un nuevo campeón de la región o si por el contrario una racha invicta se mantendría intacta, todo estaba en manos de dos criaturas cuyo poder alcanzaba poderes inimaginables.

El choque de poderes sucedió. La cola ferrea de Pikachu se estrello contra el cráneo poderoso de Garchomp originando por el choque de poderes un intenso nubarrón de polvo, una explosión considerable y del mismo surgió un trueno que salió despedido por el techo del estadio, originando una maravillosa escena solo vista en combates de magnitudes sorprendentes. La misma cortina de arena impedía a todo el publico ver que sucedia, el caso era semejante con Ash y Cynthia ya que ninguno de los dos podía ver el resultado de aquel choque de fuerzas.

Pasaron minutos los cuales parecían ser eternos. Vivian quien era la anunciadora de los concursos Pokemon e invitada a ser la narradora de aquel inimaginable combate por el titulo de Johto también permanecia sin habla, en todos sus años de vida nunca se espero estar en una situación como esta, al menos no con esa magnitud tan sorprendente.

Cuando la nube de arena por fin se disipo, los resultados que ahí se mostraban dejaron boquiabiertos a todos en las gradas. Como si fuera un milagro del todopoderoso Arceus, Pikachu y Garchomp aun seguían de pie, aunque con evidentes rastros de una pronta caída al suelo por las faltas de energía. Llenos de raspones, leves heridas y cortes, Garchomp respiraba agitadamente mientras que una laceración en su cabeza emanaba sangre la cual caia al piso, mientras que en el caso de Pikachu su cola parecía estar rota ya que estaba doblada en una forma anormal.

Ambos seguían de pie con muchas ganas de seguir adelante… no podían defraudar a sus entrenadores… de ellos dependían los resultados que engrandecerían a quienes les tenían confianza…

…

…

…

Un ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, para que poco después otro le siguiera el ritmo. Un rostro de impacto reflejado en la cara de Ash, uno de seriedad en el hermoso rostro de Cynthia, caras anonadadas de los espectadores y uno de sorpresa de parte de Vivian. Al fin había un resultado de aquella tremenda confrontación.

-¡Garchomp ha sido el primer Pokemon en caer! ¡Por lo tanto Pikachu es el vencedor, el ganador del combate es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo New Bark! – Anunciaba Vivian con un sonoro grito de emoción.

Pero al parecer aquellas palabras no hicieron efecto alguno, al menos no para el publico y para el retador ya que Cynthia se había acercado a su fiel compañera de batallas agradeciéndole aquel epico combate al mismo tiempo que la regresaba a su Pokeball para ser sanada. Hecho esto y entregándole la Pokeball a uno de los árbitros de apoyo se acerco a un todavía azabache que al parecer estaba "ido". Lo bueno de todo esto era que en el trayecto tomo entre sus brazos a un también agotado Pikachu y lo llevo hacia el entrenador.

Parecia ser que el joven entrenador yacia en un letargo difícil de salir, ya que seguía sin reaccionar aun cuando ya la campeona de la región de Johto yacia frente a ella con el roedor en sus brazos, aunque eso fue momentáneamente ya que al igual que su Pokemon, la criatura eléctrica fue llevada por una de las enfermeras Joy a ser curado, junto con el resto de Pokemon, tanto del retador como de la defensora.

No fue sino hasta que Cynthia llevo una de sus manos al hombro del azabache, cuando este parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y aun con eso el seguía titubeando.

-Que… que… que paso… ¿Qué ha pasado?. – Murmuraba aun con un gesto de incredulidad, cosa que origino una leve risita en la joven de cabello rubio.

-Pasa que lo has logrado Ash, has alcanzado tu sueño como entrenador. – Expreso la ahora Ex-Campeona de Johto, mirando como la algarabía entre el publico seguía latente, aunque mas que eso podía ver en las gradas a aquel grupo de personas que eran el apoyo y pilar en el cual Ash mantenía firmes sus convicciones y metas.

-¿Lo… lo… logre?. – Volvio a susurrar bajando la mirada, cosa que hizo que sus ojos quedaran ocultos entre las sombras que su gorra creaba, seguido de tiritar por unos instantes y susurrar algo ilegible para Cynthia quien por unos instantes se preocupo por el modo de actuar de Ash, sin embargo esas dudas se disiparon rápidamente al ver que pasaba.

De las lagrimas del joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark varias lagrimas caian al suelo al haber recorrido un camino por sus mejillas, pero lejos de ser el lenguaje de dolor dentro de si mismo, estas denotaban la alegría que ahora llenaba el cuerpo, corazón y alma del azabache quien ahora mostraba una inusual combinación de alegría y tristeza, reflejada en las lagrimas y la ligera sonrisa que ahora compartía con todo el mundo.

-Lo hice… lo hice… por fin lo logre… al fin lo hicimos Cynthia. – Susurro Ash mientras que se dejaba caer en los brazos de la joven quien lejos de rechazarlo lo acogió entre sus brazos comprendiendo que en ese momento al joven le embargaba una gran felicidad por haber alcanzado esa meta que el compartió con ella desde el primer dia en el cual ambos se conocieron.

Era curioso, durante toda la carrera de Ash Ketchum como entrenador Pokemon había conocido a lideres de gimnasio, a los integrantes del Alto Mando e incluso a los campeones de las seis regiones, y el había alcanzado el pináculo de sus esfuerzos con aquella persona quien desde un principio mostro tener plena confianza en el y darle todo su apoyo.

-Si Ash, al fin eres todo un campeón. – Dijo Cynthia albergando entre su pecho a aquel chico que era una de las personas mas importantes para ella, quizás porque desde que lo conoció tuvo el presentimiento de que el en un futuro seria no solo un Campeón Pokemon, sino que probablemente el alcanzaría el status que hasta la fecha nadie había logrado obtener… el ser reconocido como un Maestro Pokemon.

Pero este no era momento de pensar en ello, este dia era uno de festejo, donde la alegría tenia que estar a flor de piel, y por supuesto hoy todas las felicitaciones, los halagos, las admiraciones y demás tenían que ser dirigidas a aquel chico y a sus fieles compañeros quienes habían pasado por muchas cosas para convertirse en lo que eran ahora.

Todos unos Campeones Pokemon.

* * *

**Creo que muchos habran visto cosas muy diferentes, como que Ash tenga algunos Pokemon nuevos y otros que evolucionaron, que el sea procedente de New Bark en Johto o que la liga y E4 de ahi se haya modificado drasticamente, pero como les dije todo tendra un porque. Por lo mientras les dejo las primeras dudas que se iran despejando poco a poco, espero merecer un review suyo y nos leemos proximamente en otro episodio de "Madre Del Tiempo & Tierra"... Adios!**


End file.
